


Domestic Life

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Domestic life with baby Philip.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of Jamilton Month - Child AU :)

Alex feels like he has just fallen asleep when a loud screaming from the neighbouring room wakes him up. He groans and turns around to face Thomas, who is looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

“He´s your kid at 3 in the night.”, Alex mumbles, his eyes already slipping close again.

Thomas laughs.

“Good thing it´s only 2 then.”

Alex lets out something between a groan and a whine, opening his eyes when he feels Thomas stroking his cheek.

“I´ll look for him. You just go to sleep.”

Every fibre in Alexander´s body screams to say yes, but he shakes his head. He leans forward to press a quick kiss to Thomas´ lips, but misses, the kiss landing instead on his jaw.

“I got this.”

His whole body protests as he gets up. His limbs feel heavy and his eyes burn as he makes his way to the nursery. At the screams of Philip, he can feel a headache starting to pound behind his forehead – a result of too many nights spent awake.

“What´s the matter, Pip?”, he asks quietly, as he enters their son´s room.

There is no need to turn on the light, the nightlight next to the crib being sufficient. Alex leans over the bed, watching for a moment as Philip trashes, big tears falling from his eyes. He picks up the dummy and tries to give it back to Philip, but he turns his head away, and just cries on. He hesitates a moment, before he leans down and scoops him up into his arms, rocking him softly.

For a moment, Philip stops and just looks at him with wide eyes and Alex dares to hope that he just wanted some love from his dad, but then he starts crying even louder. Alex sighs quietly and continues to rock him softly.

“What´s wrong, love, huh?”, Alex asks quietly.

Philip´s diaper doesn´t seem to be full, they just fed him and he doesn´t seem to be in pain, so it was probably a nightmare. He grabs a book from the bookshelf and walks into the living room, where lies down on the couch, propping Philip up on his chest. He presses a kiss to Philip´s hair, relishing the baby smell. As he starts reading Philip´s favourite story of the adventures of the little horse, he slowly starts to calm down, watching him with big eyes.

“You gotta try to sleep, Philip.”, Alex says quietly, softly stroking his son´s head.

Philip blinks a few times, tilting his head to the side, before he yawns, and Alex feels like his heart might burst from love. In moments like this, he doesn´t know how he could ever have hesitated getting a child. Sure, he is still afraid that he might fuck up, but those thoughts don´t really matter, right now.

He reads until he is sure that Philip is asleep, before he carefully and slowly gets up and turns off the light. He walks back into the nursery, presses a last kiss to Philip´s head, and puts him back in his crib. Philip makes a grumbling noise, his tiny face showing how much he hates being put down, and Alex fears that he might start crying again, but then his face relaxes again, and a small smile appears on his lips, as he cuddles against his lion plushie. Alex lets out a relieved sigh. He stays and watches him for a moment, before he quietly walks back to his own bedroom. Alex can barely keep his eyes open, glad that he knows the way by heart.

Thomas looks up at him and yawns, making a grabby motion with his hand. Alex laughs softly and allows his husband to pull him on top of him, letting out a huff.

“What was the matter?”, Thomas asks, between pressing sloppy kisses on Alexander´s neck.

“Needed attention, like someone else apparently.”, Alex giggles, but gets interrupted by a yawn. “We should sleep.”, he mumbles, but still lets out a sigh at his husband´s demonstrations.

“I´ve barely had time to do that, like this past month.”, Thomas whines, but Alex can hear in his voice how tired he is.

“I know.”, Alex mumbles, and presses a kiss to Thomas lips. “But what about we sleep now, and ask Eliza or someone else to take Philip for a few hours in the afternoon, so we can have a bit of quality alone time?”

“Fine.”, Thomas grumbles, but still doesn´t let go of Alex.

“Thomas, dear, I´ll fall asleep every second, do you really want that to happen on top of you?”, Alex asks, his voice tired and a bit slurred.

“That was my plan, I want to be close to you.”, Thomas gives back, and Alex giggles.

“Fine by me.”, he mumbles, pressing his face against Thomas´ neck, almost instantly falling asleep.

The next time Alex wakes up because of a noise from the nursery, the sun is already shining through the window.

“Please tell me it´s your turn to get up.”, he mumbles, and Thomas laughs.

“Yes, it is. You can sleep some more, darling.”

Alex barely notices Thomas getting up and leaving the room, before he is asleep again. He wakes up again some time later on his own accord and after enjoying just laying in bed for a bit, he gets up and starts his morning routine. He can already smell coffee and pancakes when he leaves the bathroom and his stomach lets out a growl.

When he gets to the kitchen, he finds Thomas making pancakes, with Philip in his arm and he feels like his heart is about to burst. He is glad that he has his phone with him and takes a quick picture, before Thomas notices him. Then he walks over to them, wrapping his arms around Thomas´ waist and presses a kiss first to Philip´s head and then to Thomas´ cheek.

“Morning sleepy head.”, Thomas says with a smile. “I think Philip might grow up to be a chef, because he loves watching me cook.”

Alex rolls his eyes and takes their son from Thomas.

“He just loves you.”, Alex gives back. “Doesn´t matter what you´re doing.”

Thomas gives him a smile.

“And he´s not the only one.”

Alex can´t help, but grin back, leaning forward to press a kiss to Thomas´ lips.

“No, he definitely isn´t the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and comments always make my day! :)


End file.
